Dons des Lupus
=Niveau un= Saut du Lapin En invoquant ce don, le loup garou peut sauter sur d’incroyables distances. Les esprits Lapins, Grenouilles, Chats et Saumons enseignent généralement ce don. La tribu perdue des Bunyips possédaient un don appelé Saut du Kangourou, mais les esprits marsupiaux semblent à présent détester les loups garous. De nos jours, beaucoup de loups garous utilisent ce nom de « Saut du Kangourou », en l’honneur de leurs frères disparus. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Vigueur + Athlétisme (difficulté 7). S’il réussit, il double sa distance normale de saut. Sens accrus Le loup garou doté de ce don s’accorde au monde qui l’entoure, accroissant énormément ses sens. Sous forme Glabro ou Homidé, ses sens deviennent aussi aigus que ceux d’un loup, lui permettant d’entendre bien au delà de son acuité normale, lui donnant une excellente vision nocturne et renforçant son odorat au delà de celui d’un chien. Sous forme lupine, ses sens deviennent extraordinaires, lui offrant une perception à la limite de la prescience. Ce don a également des inconvénients. Si une alarme devait se déclencher près d’un Garou utilisant ce don, elle pourrait le paralyser complètement. Les villes peuvent bombarder une loup d’un véritable tir de barrage sensoriel. Ce don est enseigné par les esprits loups. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de gnose. L’effet dure jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Sous forme Glabro ou Homidé, les difficultés de perception du loup garou diminuent de deux points et il peut faire un jet de Perception + Pulsion primale pour réaliser des actions impossible pour des humains (comme suivre à l’odeur). En formes Crinos, Hispo et Lupus, les difficultés de perception diminuent de trois points (non cumulatif avec les bonus de perception habituel de la forme lupus), et le loup garou gagne un dé supplémentaires à ses regroupements de Pulsion primale. Débusquer le gibier Les loups garous utilisaient ce don en hiver, pour nourrir leur meute. Il permet à un Garou de localiser assez de gibier pour nourrir ses camarades. Dans des zones urbaines, ce don guide les lupus pour chasser dans la ville, généralement dans les parcs, les égouts, les refuges animaliers et même les zoos. Ce don dit au loup garou où trouver les proies les plus nombreuses dans un rayon de 75 km dans la nature ou à l’intérieur des limites de la ville pour une zone urbaine. Les humains ne sont pas perçus comme des proies, même si certains Griffes Rouges connaissent une variante de ce don qui les localise. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit loup. Système : Le joueur du chasseur fait un jet de Perception + Pulsion primale. La difficulté est de 7 en environnement naturel et 9 en milieu urbain. Un succès indique l’emplacement où la meute pourra trouver suffisamment de proies. Dans le cas de sources multiples, le don guidera la loup garou vers la source la plus proche (pas forcément la plus facile ni la moins dangereuse). Sense Prey (Ways of the Wolf) -- This Gift allows the Garou to detect animal prey. A Willpower point is spent and the Garou makes a roll using Perception + Primal-Urge against a difficulty of 7. Success will lead the Garou to a suitable animal sufficient to feed a pack of up to 12 wolves. The range extends up to 50 miles. Find Water (Ways of the Wolf) -- This gift allows a Garou to locate any body of water within 20 miles. One or two successes will indicate the general direction of the water. Three or four success will indicate the distance, and five successes will allow the Garou to determine if the water is contaminated in any way. The Garou makes a Perception + Survival roll against a difficulty of 6 to use this Gift. Sense Wyld (Umbra) -- The Garou may sense Wyld energies or spirits in the nearby area. Any Gaian spirit can teach this Gift. System : The Garou rolls Perception + Enigmas against a difficulty determined by the Storyteller, based on the strength of the presence. Sense Wyld (Umbra: The Velvet Shadow) -- On a successful roll of Perception + Enigmas, the Garou may sense Wyld energies or spirits in the nearby area. The difficulty is based on the strength of the Wyld's influence. (Sensing a Garou in the forest would have a difficulty of 5.) =Niveau deux= Odeur de vue Le loup garou peut compenser sa vue par l’odorat. Il peut attaquer normalement des créatures invisibles et s’orienter avec une relative aisance dans l’obscurité la plus complète. Les esprits loups enseignent ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Perception + Pulsion primale contre une difficulté fixée par le conteur en fonction de la puissance des odeurs alentours. Le conteur ne devrait demander des jets que quand quelque chose pourrait faire perdre la piste au loup garou (si l’adversaire passe dans de l’eau ou dans une allée remplie d’ordures). Sentir le surnaturel Le loup garou peut sentir toutes présences surnaturelles et déterminer sa force et son type de façon approximative. Les présences surnaturelles incluent la magie, les esprits, le Ver, les fantômes et les vampires mais elles ne seront pas identifiée spécifiquement comme tels. Le loup garou peut sentir une personne affligée par une hantise aussi facilement qu’un fantôme. N’importe quel esprit de Gaïa peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Perception + Enigmes. Plus il obtient de succès, plus il obtient d’informations. L’afflux sensoriel reste tout de même vague et sujet à interprétation. Par exemple, un vampire pourrait avoir une odeur de sang, de peur, de chair putride, de viande fraîche ou de tout ce que le conteur pourra trouver approprié. L’interprétation correcte de ces informations pourrait nécessiter un jet d’Intelligence + Occultisme (au bon vouloir du conteur). Eye of the Eagle (Ways of the Wolf) -- This gift allows the user to see long distances, over "two looks away". Roll Perception + Alertness against an 8 difficulty. The number of successes is the number of miles away one can see as normal. This gift will not work well in the city, as buildings tend to get in the way. Axis Mundi (Ways of the Wolf) -- By spending a Gnosis point, the lupus can center herself in relation to Gaia, and always know which direction she is traveling in or facing, no matter where she may be in the Gaia realms. In addition, the lupus carries her "territory" around with her, in a mystical sense. Wolves will detect this, and concede her right to travel through their territories and hunt there. Even other lupus must make a Willpower roll not to recognize this right. Other animals will also recognize this, and not attack the intruder. =Niveau trois= Pattes de chat Ce don confère au loup garou l’agilité d’un chat, l’immunisant aux chutes de moins de 30 m (il retombe sans problème sur ses pattes). Il a également un équilibre parfait, même sur les surfaces les plus glissantes et les difficultés de toutes les situations de combat impliquant des prises et des projections diminuent de deux points. Les esprits chats enseignent ce don. Système : Cet qualité devient innée pour ceux qui apprennent ce don. Nommer l’esprit Un loup garou possédant ce don devient familier avec des voies de l’Umbra. Il peut sentir les niveaux approximatifs (de Rage, de Gnose et de Volonté) des esprits. Un esprit serviteur du totem des Uktenas peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Volonté et fait un jet de Perception + Occultisme (difficulté 8). Tail of the Monkey (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou has a prehensile tail. This tail cannot perform fine manipulation tasks, but it can wrap around a tree branch and allow the Garou to hang (if her Strength equals or exceeds her Stamina) or it can be used to hit an opponent in combat, in which case it is difficulty eight to hit and Strength - 1 for damage. A roll of Dexterity + Athletics must be made for most uses except combat, in which case Brawl is substituted for Athletics. Monkey's Tail (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- Although the lupus' tail retains the appearance of a regular wolf's tail, it gains far more agility and flexibility. Although incapable of fine manipulation, the tail can grasp objects, wrap around branches or allow the Garou to hand upside down. The tail can also attack from an unexpected direction. A Monkey-spirit must be persuaded to teach a Garou this Gift. System : After learning the Gift, the Garou's tail automatically becomes prehensile whenever she likes. In order to manipulate the tail successfully, the player must make a Dexterity + Athletics roll (difficulty 6). The difficulty can increase for very delicate operations. If the Garou's Strength exceeds her Stamina, she can use the tail to hang or swing. When attempting to lift objects with her tail, the Garou's Strength rating is halved. If used as an attack, the tail's damage is Strength -1. =Niveau quatre= Vie animale Grâce à ce don, un loup garou peut communiquer avec d’autres animaux sauvages et les attirer, voire leur donner des ordres. Les animaux domestiques parleront avec le loup garou, mais ils se sont abandonnés aux hommes et devront être convaincus d’obéir au Garou. N’importe quel esprit animal peut enseigner ce don, mais Lion et Ours sont les professeurs les plus recherchés. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Charisme + Animaux (difficulté 7). Le personnage gagne la capacité de communiquer automatiquement avec tous les animaux. Un succès peut attirer des types spécifiques d’animaux dans un rayon de 15 km et ceux qui peuvent rejoindre le Garou en un temps raisonnable le feront. Chaque succès supplémentaire rajoute 15 km au rayon d’effet(deux succès indique un rayon de 30 km). Tous les animaux sauvages deviennent amicaux envers le personnage. Ils suivront toutes ses demandes si elles sont raisonnables et souvent même si elles ne le sont pas. Un personnage qui utilise ce don pour forcer un animal à se sacrifier ferait mieux de rendre hommage à son esprit, ou il risque la colère de Gaïa. Les effets durent jusqu'à la fin de la scène, mais le temps peut être rallongé en dépensant un point de Gnose supplémentaires par scène désirée. Ronger Les mâchoires du loup garou se renforcent au point qu’il devient capable de déchirer à peu près n’importe quoi avec les dents, s’il a suffisamment de temps. De plus, ses crocs font plus de dégâts au combat, et seule la mort lui fera lâcher prise s’il referme les dents sur un adversaires. Les esprits loups enseignent ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Volonté et fait un jet de Vigueur + 4 contre une difficulté variable (3 pour le bois, 6 pour des menottes en acier, 9 pour une fixation de wagon de chemin de fer). Le temps qu’il faut au personnage pour ronger un objet dépend du nombre de succès obtenus. De plus, ce don donne à la morsure du personnage deux dés supplémentaires de dégâts pour la durée de la scène. Body Shift (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can use her shapeshifting to alter her physical Traits: a level of Dexterity can be shifted to Strength or Stamina, or a level of Stamina could be shifted to Dexterity -- whatever combination the player desires. Roll Stamina + Primal-Urge (difficulty 9). For every two successes, one Trait level can be shifted. The effect lasts for one scene only. A Rage point cannot be spent to shift Traits instantly. Venom (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- This Gift allows the Garou to emit poison through her bile. A successful bite attack is required, then the Garou must roll Stamina + Primal Urge in a resisted roll of the target's Stamina +4. The number of successes is the amount of poison damage (non-soakable); this is in addition to the normal bite damage. This poison attacks Stamina, and for every damage success, the target loses one Stamina level. This can be healed at the same rate as aggravated wound damage. When a target is brought to Stamina 0 or less, he is unconscious and in a coma (as soon as he has healed back to at least Stamina 1,he awakens). Successive poison bites will attack the target's Health Levels; if he is reduced to below Incapacitated this way, he is dead. Venom (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- A common trick of desert-dwelling Garou, the Gift allows the user to produce a noxious venom. The werewolf's bite can incapacitate or even kill a victim. The Garou herself is immune to her own poison, but she can be incapacitated by another Garou's venom attack. A Rattlesnake-spirit teaches the Gift. Most Garou hesitate to make deals with snakes and serpents, but sometimes necessity outweighs prejudice. System: After making a successful bite attack, the Garou must roll Stamina + Primal-Urge in a resisted roll against the target's Stamina + 4. For every additional success the attacker gets, the victim receives an additional nonsoakable, aggravated wound with whatever the bite caused. Each success also reduces the target's Stamina by one level until the victim loses consciousness. Additional poisonous bites can force the victim into a coma and eventually kill her. =Niveau cinq= Don élémentaire Le loup garou peut appeler la force primale de Gaïa elle même, ordonnant aux esprits des éléments de se lever, d’avancer et même d’engloutir des ennemis. Ce don invoque un élémentaire, pas simplement la matière brute des éléments, mais un esprit primal qui possède assez de pouvoir pour défier un être aussi puissant qu’un Théomorphe. Ce sont les élémentaires eux mêmes qui confèrent ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Charisme + Occultisme (difficulté 7). S’il réussit, il invoque un élémentaire qui lui donne la capacité de contrôler un grand volume d’air, de terre, d’eau ou de feu (sous toutes leurs formes) d’environ 100 mètres cubes par succès. L’effet dure jusqu'à la fin de la scène, ou que l’élémentaire parte ou soit détruit. Chant de la Grande Bête Pour utiliser ce don, le loup garou doit s’aventurer dans les contrées sauvages. Quand il atteint sa destination, il hurle le Chant de la Grande Bête, appelant l’une Grande Bête à son aide. Ces bêtes sont d’anciennes et terribles créatures qui arpentaient la Terre il y a de cela bien des millénaires. Ce sont par exemple le Willawau (un Hibou géant), le Yéti, le tigre à dents de sabres, les grands requins Mégalodon qui régnaient sur les mers il y a bien des éons, ou les puissants Mammouths qui arrivent en troupeaux. Qui sait ce qu’un Garou pourrait encore appeler? Certaines rumeurs prétendent que des dinosaures survivent encore au coeur du Congo....Les Grandes Bêtes qui ont survécu possèdent dans le monde réel des capacités qui rivalisent avec celles des esprits dans l’Umbra. Même les plus sages des Garous ne sont pas certains de leur nature. Quand la créature arrive, le loup garou peut lui faire une requête, encore qu’il vaille mieux être très prudent. Si la Grande Bête accepte d’aider le Garou, ce sera à sa façon, mais les ennemis du lupus devrait prendre garde. Peu d’esprits connaissent ce don. On dit que ceux qui l’enseignent habitent dans le Royaume de Pangéa. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Charisme + Pulsion primale (difficulté 8) pour chanter le Chant de la Grande Bête. Plus les succès sont nombreux, plus la Bête sera bien disposée. Les caractéristiques sont laissés à la discrétion du conteur, mais devraient être très impressionnantes. Boon of the Animal Fathers (Ways of the Wolf) --By entreaty to a specific Animal Father, the Garou can gain that specific animal totem for one scene. If the Garou entreaties Father Moose, the Garou can gain Moose as his totem for that scene, gaining all the benefits as if she were allied to that totem. This does not give the special powers granted by the metis gift Totem Gift, only the regular benefits of a totem alliance. The Animal Fathers are believed to be different, more specific, aspects of the animal totems. This gift only works with totems that embody "real" animals; Unicorn or Pegasus cannot be entreated with this gift. The Garou must spend 2 Gnosis and make a successful Charisma + Primal-Urge roll. This gift may only be used once per scene. Catégorie:Dons